The invention relates to a digital gaming chip counter. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that is used to quickly and easily calculate the total value of a group of gaming chips associated with a player, for prominent display to a player and other players.
Wagering forms an important part in a variety of games, including both card games, and non-card table games such as roulette and craps. Placing a wager puts something “at stake” for the player, such that the outcome becomes more significant, more risky, and thus more interesting and exciting.
At a casino, wagering is the essential, unifying element of all games. While currency would seemingly be a natural wagering device, currency is not the preferred instrument for wagering and payouts of winnings during continued play. Currency provides great opportunities for error, fraud, and theft. In addition it is sometimes said that the use of currency can psychologically deter wagering, since it is ‘too real’. Further, the use of chips encourages players to continue playing, and to stay in a game longer. Accordingly, currency is largely replaced in casinos by an element of agreed value: the gaming chip.
Gaming chips are typically manufactured from a rigid and scratch-resistant plastic. The chips have patterns which are varied in design and color in order to reduce the risk of counterfeiting. Often the color schemes and designs are used to clearly distinguish chips of different denominations. These patterns and color schemes are often carried out on both the face and edge of the chip in order to make it easier to identify the chips when they are being handled or stacked on the gambling table.
Gaming chips are provided in casinos in various convenient denominations. Currency is readily exchanged for gaming chips at the casinos, and then the chips are used during the remainder of play. When the player is done playing and wishes to exchange chips for currency, the player brings the chips to a cashier or “cage”, where the chips are counted and currency is tendered back to the player.
In certain circumstances, such as during poker tournament play, it is desirable to know how ‘much’ other players have—in chips, and in corresponding monetary value. It is quite difficult to ascertain, however, without staring and studying, what the value is of a competitive player's chips. And it is virtually impossible to accurately determine the value of another player's chips at a distance of more than a few feet. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for accurately determining the current value of a player's chips.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.